Chemistry
by Taisho Mikazuki
Summary: Chemistry -noun- : The branch of science that deals with the identification of the substances of which matter is composed; the investigation of their properties and the ways in which they interact, combine, and change; and the use of these processes to form new substances. Kagome-centric drabbles with various pairings. No requests for this story, please...
1. Aromatic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or any of her pairings.**

**A/N: There may be several repeats of pairings and different styles of drabbles.**

* * *

Chemistry

* * *

_Aromatic_

* * *

_An odor caused by one or more volatilized chemical compounds, generally at a very low concentration, that humans or other animals perceive by the sense of olfaction._

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 63**

**Pairing: Kagome/Inuyasha**

* * *

He didn't know when it began.

All he knew was that he didn't mind it one bit.

Looking back, he supposed it could have started _that _night, but he no longer cared.

He may have been the most vulnerable he would ever be in his lifetime, but that didn't stop him when he looked into her soft, gentle, chocolate irises…

…_you smell nice…_


	2. Boiling Point

Chemistry

* * *

_Boiling Point_

* * *

_The temperature at which the vapor pressure of a liquid is equal to the pressure of the atmosphere on the liquid, equal to 212°F (100°C) for water at sea level._

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 108**

**Pairing: Kagome/Zuko**

* * *

She really pushed his temper past its limits.

Their fights became more and more heated…

Until she, for the first time, broke eye contact when he mentioned _him_.

When she ran, faster than he had ever seen her, he couldn't keep the guilty expression off his face.

When he found her by the old well on the palace grounds, with tears cascading down her cheeks, mumbling _his_ name over and over again, he could barely restrain the jealousy.

The fight long gone from his mind at the sight of her, he had only one goal left…

He would make her forget the past…

…For he was her future…


	3. Catalyst

Chemistry

* * *

_Catalyst_

* * *

_A substance that speeds up a chemical reaction without being consumed itself in the reaction._

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 157**

**Pairing: Kagome/Ichigo**

* * *

She sparked feelings in him that he didn't even know he was capable of.

He was a monster…

She, his goddess…

Two sides of the same coin…

Yin and Yang…

Grasping the back of her neck, he pulled her forward, crushing her lips with his, a primal need coursing through his veins.

She gasped and they separated, panting for breath. "Ichigo?"

He smirked and his voice became dark…seductive. "Sorry, Queen. The name's Shirosaki."

"Shiro…saki?"

His tone changed, and Ichigo's normal voice replied. "He is my other half. The funny thing is, we haven't been able to agree on anything before, until now."

She pouted in confusion, her lips slightly bruised from their kiss. "Why now?"

He smiled wickedly, and a shiver made its way down her spine.

Their voices spoke in unison as Ichigo leaned forward, causing heat to pool in her stomach as his hot breath caressed her face.

"_We want you…_

…_And nothing can stop us._"


	4. Density of Water

Chemistry

* * *

_Density of Water_

* * *

_Water is the most abundant molecule on Earth's surface, constituting about 70% of the planet's surface. In nature it exists in liquid, solid, and gaseous states. It is in dynamic equilibrium between the liquid and gas states at standard temperature and pressure._

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 378**

**Pairing: Kagome/Kakashi**

* * *

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu!"

The water cascaded over his head and he could vaguely hear her laughter.

Rising to the surface, a strange, but not unfamiliar (not with her frequent pranking), sight met his eyes.

She was rolling on the ground, tears falling down her face.

One eyebrow rose, and he masked a chuckle. Which wasn't hard to do seeing as he was _wearing_ a mask.

Sighing softly, he climbed out of the lake, shaking his silver hair, much like the canines he summoned.

"Have you been taking lessons from Zabuza again?"

Her laughter stopped just as soon as it began and she stood, sheepishly rubbing one toe into the dirt.

"Maybe…?"

He sighed once more at her expression before a mischievous smile made its way onto his face, causing her to take a few steps back.

"If you like water so much, maybe you should join me?"

She waved her hands in the air, and shook her head, suddenly looking afraid.

"I don't think so. Hey, is that Shizune calling my name? I think I'm needed at the hospital. See you later Kakashi."

He stalked forward and she stumbled, falling onto her back.

He crouched over her fallen form and smirked.

"Why the rush? I don't hear anything, and I have better hearing than you."

She stammered at his close proximity.

He raised a hand to her cheek and stroked it softly, making her shudder.

His smirk grew wider.

Coming so close that their Leaf headbands were barely touching, he purred softly.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

His words had double meaning and she blushed profusely.

Not trusting her voice not to answer positively, she once again shook her head, eyes wide.

"How disappointing."

He stood and she closed her eyes, relief washing through her.

Suddenly, she found herself airborne, and she opened her eyes just in time to find the water rushing up to meet her.

Splashing furiously, she glared at his retreating back as he raised a hand in farewell.

"Maybe you'll think next time about pranking me…you might just be punished."

His voice spoke with conviction, holding a sinful promise in his words.

Her face turning scarlet once more, she scowled.

"Dammit Kakashi! Now I'm all wet."

Only laughter met her ears.


	5. Error

Chemistry

* * *

_Error_

* * *

_A misconception resulting from incorrect information._

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 875**

**Pairing: Kagome/Pai**

* * *

"You're what?" The Tokyo Mew Mew gang's mouths dropped open in shock at the young shrine priestess they had met so many months ago. She had found them, rather than the other way around, and had exposed their true identities (in private of course). When questioned about it, she told them she could sense their powers faintly, but after the final battle with Deep Blue, their aura signatures had spiked considerably, enabling her to track them easily.

Ever since then, they had relied on her as a constant friend, and someone to talk to about their problems. People didn't understand the double life they were living, and it helped to have one person who could relate. To the loneliness, the pain, and the suffering.

Kagome smiled. "I said I'm pregnant."

Ichigo stuttered. "But how? Who?"

She only giggled. "Do I really need to explain how?" Ichigo blushed , and Lettuce took over the conversation.

"Who is the father? We haven't seen you dating anyone." That was when Kagome became nervous. She stammered and an embarrassed blush covered her cheeks.

"…" She mumbled.

They leaned in closer. "What was that? We didn't quite hear you."

"…ai…" Came the reply. They only leaned in closer.

"I said it's Pai, dammit!" She shouted, causing everyone to take a step back at her tone. Her chest heaved with exertion and her eyes gleamed with frustration.

They were speechless. Ichigo couldn't restrain herself. "But why? How?"

Kagome only chuckled softly. "Feels like Déjà Vu. I met him the day you fought the giant moth. He had been injured by your final attack and had landed on my shrine grounds, hiding himself away in the branches of the Goshinboku as he recovered.

I found him there not even a day after he had arrived, and nursed him back to health. We grew closer, and one thing led to another, and we found ourselves in love. He even introduced Kish and Tart to me. Tart never forgets to visit every once in a while for some candy. Kish won't stop teasing me about Pai and I, which annoys Pai greatly." She smiled, breaking the spell on everyone else.

Rubbing her stomach gently, she called to the tree branches of the Sacred Tree. "You can come out now. I know you heard our conversation."

A lone figure leaped out, and the Mew Mews tensed once they realized it was the eldest of the Aliens, Pai. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck, his other arm meeting hers at her stomach. They gaped and then relaxed when she reached up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

He turned to them. "Is there anything more you need here?" They shook their heads. Kagome scowled.

"Pai! You don't have to be so rude. Don't make me make you sleep on the couch tonight." He only smirked and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck once more, licking the shell of her ear.

"Then who will be there to warm your bed at night?" She shivered at his husky tone, and everyone around them blushed at the scene.

Ryou pushed the girls off of the grounds, waving a hand in farewell at the couple, who didn't respond.

Mint smiled gleefully. "I knew something was up!" They looked at her incredulously. "What? Oh for the love of—don't tell me you haven't noticed?" They only stared. She sighed in exasperation. "She has been really distant lately, and she has had this glow around her. I only figured she had finally found herself a boyfriend. I never thought that it would be Pai, or that she would be pregnant. But I'm happy for her!"

They could only nod. Ryou scoffed. "I guess Aliens aren't that bad after all, considering how well Kagome is at reading people's hearts. There must be at least a speck of good in him, though I doubt it."

Mint laughed. "That's only because your still sore after she rejected you." She teased. He stepped back in shock.

"H-How did you—when did you?" She waved a finger in the air.

"Never ask about a woman's sources. You'll never get a girlfriend like that." He blushed in discomfort.

Lettuce looked on the verge of fainting from the couple's antics, Ichigo had a dreamy look on her face that she only got when thinking about Masaya (not hard to guess what she was thinking about), and Zakuro looked on with cool indifference. Pudding, however, was the first to speak.

"When Ichigo-nee-san asked how it happened, why didn't Kagome-nee-san answer her?" Nervous chuckling arose from Ryou and Akasaka, and the rest of the girls began blushing. Zakuro was the only one capable of answering.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Came the monotone reply. Pudding only pouted.

"Why does everyone say that to me? It's not fair!" They only laughed at her expression. Zakuro turned back towards the shrine grounds in time to see Pai kissing Kagome with eagerness. A slow smile made its way onto her face and she turned away, continuing to follow her teammates as they discussed the scene they had witnessed almost ten minutes previously.

_Good luck at happiness, Kagome. You more than deserve it._


	6. Fluorescence

Chemistry

* * *

_Fluorescence_

* * *

_The emission of electromagnetic radiation light by a substance that has absorbed radiation of a different wavelength._

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 1,116**

**Pairing: Kagome/Yuri Shibuya**

* * *

The once engaged King of Shin Makkoku was once again…_single._

He and Wolfram had, after a year and a half of betrothal, both agreed that they were nothing more than friends. The very same day, Wolfram announced his engagement to a pretty Nobleman's daughter by the name of Lyra.

When Yuri woke to see the sun shining through his curtains, he couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. Something _big_. The dream he'd had was both mysterious and familiar. It had been of a girl with ebony hair and blue eyes, handing him a small flower and giggling at an expression on his face. He didn't recognize her, but he couldn't help smiling a little. He had been having the dream for over a year now, even during his and Wolfram's engagement.

OoO

Three years had since passed, and Wolfram and Lyra were expecting their first child. He continued to dream about her, and he often times tuned out meetings just to think about her.

All throughout the day, Yuri was constantly distracted by thoughts of a pretty, blue-eyed girl, one he could not name.

_Is she someone from my world? If so, then why do I not remember seeing her? _He could not help but feel as though he knew her from somewhere.

Suddenly, the doors to his study burst open, and Gunter crashed through, panting and red-faced.

"Your Majesty!" He huffed. Yuri raced over to his side.

"Gunter? What is it?"

Taking a moment to collect his breath, Gunter replied, "Your Majesty, there is a woman, with black hair, who has been badly injured. She was found just outside of the castle gates a mere moment ago. We think she may be from your birth world."

Yuri was hounded by images of the same blue-eyed girl and he rushed out of the room, heading for the infirmary.

Dashing through the doors, he stood, shocked as doctors and nurses swarmed the young woman. It was the same girl that had constantly invaded his thoughts!

As if something primal had rose up inside of him, his maryouku engulfed his body, transforming him into his demonic form. He was angered by the sight of her damaged body. His eyes clear, he stalked forward, his enormous aura thrusting everyone out of the room. Her body began to glow in reaction to his and a blue barrier surrounded the room.

_He stood in a dark expanse, cold and shivering. It seemed as though he were there for hours, maybe even days. He lost all track of time as he slowly faded away, devoured by the darkness._

_A bright light lit up his vision, temporarily blinding him. Once the spots had disappeared, he blinked in surprise. It was her! She stood, illuminated by an orb of light, from which he could see himself and her inside of the infirmary._

_She smiled at him, earning a smile in response. She grabbed his hand and tugged. He dutifully followed after her into the orb, wishing he could have heard her voice. He was surrounded by warmth and her laughter. His body grew hot and the royal seal burned onto his forehead. It did not hurt though. Instead, a tingly, pleasant feeling filled him, and by the look of relief and joy on her face, along with the mark, he could tell that she was just as happy as he was feeling at the moment._

Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal, and Gunter appeared in the doorway, looking on in worried fascination.

"You don't think he could hurt her do you?" Wolfram asked apprehensively.

Conrad shook his head. "When Yuri is in this form, the only thing he can think about is justice. She hasn't done anything to warrant punishment as far as I can see. And what of this barrier? The only one I know capable of this would be the Great Priestess Ulrike."

Gwendal nodded. "It is strange, for sure but—" Gunter cut him off.

"Look! Her wounds are healing!" They watched as their King's aura surrounded her, caressing her almost lovingly. "Is he—?" They stared in wonder.

Conrad gasped. Her eyes had opened, their orbs a brilliant blue with small specks of silver throughout them. "Yuri…?"

Yuri raised his hand to grasp hers as she sat up. He lowered himself to one knee as their auras intertwined, the royal mark coming to life on both of their foreheads.

"My lady."

She smiled gently. "My lord. I have waited so long to finally meet you." He almost purred at her melodic voice.

Standing, he brought her to her feet and enveloped her in an embrace, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent.

"I have as well. It has been too long. Far too long…Kagome." Something told him that this was her name, and by her grin, he could only guess that he was correct.

Conrad took a step forward. "Yuri? Who is she?"

They parted, and they all noticed as he kept one arm around her waist, not that she appeared to complain.

"This is Kagome. She is my destined."

His declaration caused mass confusion throughout the palace. How did she meet Yuri? How long had they known each other?

If they knew the answers to those questions, they would have been even more shocked. While the castle staff was running around, spreading the message, Yuri and Kagome had snuck off to his quarters to relax.

"Why do I feel as though I have known you my entire life, when it has only been but a year?" She placed a hand to his cheek and he leaned into her touch. He smiled and replied.

"Such is that of _ford_, a soul-mate." He was entranced by her eyes, which seemed to swirl with several different shades of blue.

"_Serae senar saikatar, Sh'mai_." Yuri murmured into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. _**I will inspire your greatest desire, beloved.**_

She blushed innocently as he leaned in closer. Nuzzling her neck once more, he nipped and sucked at the junction of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _Finally._ He thought.

"Yuri." She groaned. He smirked in a burst of male pride. Soon, _so_ very soon, she would be screaming his name.

Ending his exploration of her shoulder, he kissed his way up to her lips, initiating their first kiss. It was hot and sensual, and yet gentle and loving. He couldn't remember ever feeling so…_complete _before, and he knew he would never feel otherwise for as long as he lived.

Breaking the kiss, Yuri rested his forehead against hers, their marks glowing in unison.

"_Mi aime jou._"

"_Doset daram._"

"_S'agapo._"

"_Szeretlek._"

"_Taim i' ngra leat._"

"_Aishiteru...Kagome._"


	7. Genes

Chemistry

* * *

_Genes_

* * *

_The basic physical unit of heredity._

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 484**

**Pairing: Kagome/Naraku**

* * *

Naraku smiled at his exhausted mate. She had been in labor for well over 7 hours, resulting in a beautiful pair of twins, one boy, and one girl.

He brushed a strand of hair off her flushed face as he held his son and daughter. His legacy.

"I'm so proud of you, Kagome." He murmured. "They're beautiful. What should we name them?"

She smiled tiredly. "I was thinking Takeshi and Suzume." She pointed to each of them in turn.

He gazed down at his son. "My little warrior." He leaned down to kiss his mate on the forehead, before doing the same to his daughter. "My little sparrow."

The door of the hospital room opened and a throng of people pushed through, the loudest amongst them being a silver-haired man and a man with blue eyes, his black hair pinned up into a ponytail.

"I told you! I get to hold 'em first, flea bag." The silver-haired one growled.

The blue-eyed one only retaliated by shoving the silver-haired one out of the room. "You won't get a chance if you keep shouting like that, mutt." The only reply was a snarl.

Kagome grinned at her family and friends. "Hey guys."

Sango rushed over, cooing at the small bundle in her arms. "Can I see her?" Kagome nodded, handing over her precious daughter.

Sango's husband, Miroku, took over for Naraku as he went to his mate's side. Sesshomaru approached them, swiftly and silently.

"My congratulations to you both." They nodded their heads in thanks as he turned to the two men bickering. "Inuyasha, Koga, if you do not cease this racket, I will have them throw you out of the hospital." It became quiet immediately. Sesshomaru had that effect on people.

Inuyasha sauntered over, his signature smirk set on his face, but his eyes softened when he looked at his best friend. "It seems like only yesterday we were pranking the teachers in middle school." She laughed and he reached over to peck her on the cheek. "Congratulations, chibi-chan." Everyone laughed when she pouted.

Koga slapped Naraku on the back. "I'd like to say I didn't think you had it in you, but Kagome would probably disagree with me." The room was once again filled with lighthearted chuckles as Kagome blushed.

After an hour of passing the twins around, Naraku ushered everyone out of the room, intent on some peace and quiet for his drained mate. She beamed at him, earning a small grin in return.

"Rest, Kagome. It's been an exhausting day. I'll wake you up in the morning." She didn't even get the chance to nod her head before she was out like a light. He laughed quietly to himself as he joined her under the covers before tucking them both in.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he nuzzled her neck, joining her in sleep.

_I love you, Kagome…more than you can ever imagine._


End file.
